So We Meet Again
by huskyhercules
Summary: Set in the future. Derek finds Stiles sobbing on a stormy night after not seeing the boy for 4 years. What happens between the two? Sterek fluff. DISCONTINUED.
1. Stiles?

_**A/N Just a cute little idea I had about Derek and Stiles seeing each other in the future after a long time. P.S. Doesn't exactly follow everything that happened so far in the show. (One example: Allison's Death) :'( Enjoy, no hate!**_

Derek Hale was driving around in his Camaro randomly, trying to get his mind off of things. It had been around 4 years since he'd seen Stiles, but his leaving still hit him like a bus. The kid had grown on him.

Derek suspected that Stiles had been to University by now, and he was curious to know what he had taken courses in. Derek wanted to know how his life had turned out.

 _Oh my god Derek._ He thought. _It's been so long, and you're still moping about Stilinski._ He quickly shook it off and pulled into the parking lot of the school.

He liked to go there to just think about things, to figure things out. Tonight it wasn't really doing anything though, the dark night sky and rain was just making him even more miserable.

Lightning lit up the field, suddenly revealing a slumped figure sitting on the steps of the front entrance. Derek immediately sat up, trying to get a good view of the person before everything went dark again. He decided to go investigate.

As he opened the door to his car, he realised he had forgotten about the rain. It instantly poured all over him, soaking through his shirt and rolling down his back. He hesitated, but closed the door and headed towards the man anyway.

As he got closer and closer, the sound of sobs met his ears. He was surprised he hadn't heard it from farther away, with his werewolf hearing and all. He guessed the thunder had just been too loud.

He quickly ducked behind a bush when the figure lifted his head from his hands. Derek strained to hear the indecipherable mumbling that suddenly began. Being a werewolf really did come in handy.

"God, I miss you guys. I wish I could come see you." Derek raised an eyebrow, infinitely confused.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to see me, though. You probably forgot me the instant I left." The man's voice cracked. "Too busy with Allison."

Derek's breathing hitched and he froze. _This guy knows Allison?_

"I still forgive you, Scott.I get it. I guess I was like that with Lydia, huh? She just wasn't the same with me." He let out a raspy chuckle, and that's when it hit Derek. How did he not recognise that voice before?

The same exact voice that was in all of his dreams, the voice he'd been longing to hear for so long now. Just not with the amount of sadness that was dripping from it now.

"S-Stiles?" He asked. The man turned around, and sure enough, it was Stiles. He'd definitely grown up in the past 4 years, but he was still the same old Stiles. Only missing the bright smile he used to wear on a regular basis.

"Hello? Who's there?" That's when Derek realised he was still hiding behind a bush. Without thinking, he walked out into the open, revealing his identity.

"D-Derek? I-I-"

"Shhh, Stiles. It's okay." That's when Derek practically threw himself at Stiles pulling him into a tight embrace.

He was as shocked as Stiles at the sudden contact. He hadn't even realised what he'd done until he'd done it.

He quickly released his grasp around the shocked boy, patting his shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." And with that, Stiles hugged him. And Derek hugged back.

 _ **Sorry about that sucky writing, hopefully I'll get more accustomed over time. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know if I should make more chapters! I write these for you readers, so if you don't want more I won't write more. So please let me know or else I won't know what to do so I might not continue it. Thanks, feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**_


	2. His Leather Jacket

_**A/N Thank you to all who left reviews! Love you**_ _ **Because of you guys, I'm happy to write another chapter!**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis._

 _Derek's POV_

I drove Stiles over to my house after that, not caring about how wet the seats of my car became. Stiles needed to talk to someone, needed to be soothed. I just wasn't sure if I could do it. I've never really been good at that.

When we made it to my loft, Stiles immediately fell back onto my crappy couch, groaning. "Stiles?" I asked, kneeling beside the couch and forcing him to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer, he just rolled on his side, therefore turning his back to me.

Nice.

" _Stiles."_ I turned him back over as gently as possible, his cocoa brown eyes finally meeting mine.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Derek." I cringed at how... _broken_ he sounded.

"Stiles, you can't just pretend that didn't happen back there! What was upsetting you?" He glared at me.

"Well you should know, shouldn't you? You were eavesdropping after all!" His arms flailed as I grit my teeth and sighed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" It probably wasn't the best thing to say at the time, but I didn't know how else to handle it other than force.

"I heard you back there, yes. But I'm _concerned,_ Stiles. Tell me. Now."

He shook his head.

"Fine. Then at least tell me why you even left in the first place!" Stiles visibly flinched as soon as those words came out of my mouth.

"I-I I can't."

"Stiles, yes you can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But they said I couldn't!" I froze.

"Who said you couldn't?" There was a moment where Stiles realized what he had just revealed, but it was broken by his groan.

"No one, okay? It's none of your business!"

"Stiles!" I barked. **A/N:** _**(Haha. Barked.)**_

"Tell me, or else I'm calling Scott and ordering him over here." Stiles eyebrows knit together at that.

"I-I I'm sorry, Derek. I just _can't._ " When his glossy eyes stared up at me, I couldn't help but let a gentle tear roll down my cheek, but I hastily wiped it away.

"Stiles, you have to tell me. Or else I'm going to keep bombarding you with questions, and we both know you're going to hate that." He sighed, indicating he'd actually given in.

Finally.

"I left because, well…" I silently urged him on with the slight lift of my eyebrows.

"I left because, it's not safe if I stay. I'm putting you all in danger, especially Scott."

"What?" He sighed.

"I'll tell you if you get me a dry shirt." He grunted, gesturing to the soaking wet shirt still clinging to his chest.

"Right. S-Sorry." I felt bad, I'd been so focused on hearing what he had to say that I'd completely forgotten he was drenched from the rain.

I grabbed the smallest shirt I could find in the loft and gave it to him, considering he's much smaller than me.

"There's a bathroom down there if you want to change-" But I was cut off when he stripped his shirt off over his head and flung it on the floor.

Interesting.

That was very _un-Stiles_ like.

But my thoughts ran short when I noticed the tattoo that trailed across his forearm, ending at his pale wrist.

I couldn't really tell what it was, and I hadn't seen it before because of his jacket.

His _**leather jacket.**_

What?

 **Yeah I know that sucked. Sorry this update took so long, but my schedule is absolutely chaotic. I'll try and update sooner.**

 **What do you guys think Stiles' tattoo should be? Let me know :)**

 **Season 5b though. I have no words.**

 **Love you**


End file.
